


Engrish, or, Five Reasons Why Mitani Wants to Learn How to Speak English Properly

by Sivullinen



Category: Hikaru no Go (Anime)
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-02
Updated: 2008-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivullinen/pseuds/Sivullinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2. He wants to visit New York and see the Statue of Liberty. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engrish, or, Five Reasons Why Mitani Wants to Learn How to Speak English Properly

**Author's Note:**

> For [aiwritingfic](http://aiwritingfic.livejournal.com/) for betaing my [blind_go](http://community.livejournal.com/blind_go/) fic! Thank you ♥

1\. His first ever English lesson was held by a substitute teacher who was the cutest girl ever, and the way her lips shaped when she pronounced _Good morning, everyone_ is forever etched in Mitani’s mind – the pursing of her lips on _good_ like blowing a kiss, and the curving smile in the end of _one_.

So now English is associated with _beautylaughterarousal_ in Mitani’s subconscious.

2\. He wants to visit New York and see the Statue of Liberty.

He doesn’t believe he could get by in America with just Japanese unless he goes as a part of some tourist group, and even he knows it would be impossible for him – before the plane would have landed at John F. Kennedy, he would have argued with three passengers, would have had to hide in the toilet from an old lady over-eager to make acquaintance with a cute boy such as him, and by the time the trip would be in its end, even the guide would be thinking of ways to ditch him for at least a few hours of peace.

3\. Mitani is fascinated by the English alphabet. The contrast between the easiness of the simple letters and the difficulty of constructing words with them while they’re said so differently is interesting – though he still complains loudly about the impossibility of it along with everyone else.

4\. Once, when Mitani lost a game in his first high school tournament to Kishimoto, Kishimoto leaned over his goban and said in English, _“Winning isn't everything, but losing is nothing._” He then leaned back in his chair and smirked. “By Red Symons.”

To Mitani it was only gibberish, so he couldn’t say any witty come-back he desperately wanted, and he felt that made him look stupid compared to that showing-off-his-genius-Kishimoto. Later, he couldn’t remember exactly how that quote had sounded, and so he couldn’t check the words in his dictionary, but he is sure it was something bastardly.

5\. Shindou is notoriously bad at English.


End file.
